


Locked Out (not of heaven though)

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Competition, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Locked Out, Love, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Oblivious Stiles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Has a Crush, The winner gets food, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are competing against each other yet again in the house decorating competiton, but this time Stiles forgets all about it.<br/>A lot of shit goes wrong for Stiles, the worst of them all is ending up being locked out of his house at 2 am. Don't ask.<br/>Derek is kind of a nice neighbor though, so maybe it isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out (not of heaven though)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this ficlet ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be, but woops;)
> 
> I hope you like it, because I thought it ended up being kinda okay actually!:P
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (It's not proofread so if there's a lot of mistakes then I'm sorry)

When Stiles wakes up, he puts on his chill pants and walks over to his window, pushing the curtain aside, so that he can look at the house on the other side of the road.

Derek, who lives across the road from him, is outside setting up what looks like a christmas tree on his lawn. Wrapped around his neck is a scarf and it looks like he’s wearing gloves too.

It looks cold and Stiles is just happy that he’s inside. He’s just about to leave the window and flop back into bed, and spend his entire day watching Netflix, when he realises something. Stiles looks out the window again, just to be sure that what he saw Derek set up was in fact a christmas tree. He quickly comes to the conclusion that yes, that is a christmas tree. In all it’s glory, standing there on Dereks lawn, not his, because stupid Stiles forgot that today was December fucking 1st.

You might not think that forgetting it’s December is the worst thing in the world, and you’re probably thinking, dude chill, you’ve got lots of time ‘till it’s christmas, but in Stiles head that is bad. Especially since he moved into this neighborhood.

His neighborhood mostly consists of old people, Derek and well… Stiles. When the old ladies found out that not only one, but two young men were moving there, they were practically ecstatic. Now they have someone to decorate their houses for them, if only they ask nicely enough or bribe them with cookies, (or at least Stiles can be bribed, he doesn’t know about Derek).

But since they are a bunch of old, smart people they had an even better method to get them to be willing to help. So they made it a competition.

On every Halloween and in every December, it’s Stiles and Derek against each other. They each have their side of the road they have to decorate, and the person who does it the best, wins one free meal at every house. Which is awesome since Stiles hates cooking, and if it’s up to him he’ll just eat curly fries at every meal. So of course he wants to compete, especially because Derek is just such an annoying sourpuss, freakishly good at almost everything he does, and that annoys Stiles. But since he’s pretty sure in his own house-decorating abilities, he’s pretty confident going into the competition.

That is of course until Derek wins at Halloween, and Stiles watches him take home leftovers for weeks afterwards, while sitting at home himself with some lukewarm soup he got from a can.

This christmas though, Stiles is hell-bent on winning.

So yeah Stiles is a little pissed that he didn’t remember it, so that he could’ve set an alarm or something instead of waking up at 2 pm, to his neighbor already well on his way, when Stiles isn’t even wearing a shirt.

Derek just can’t already be in the lead, Stiles won’t accept that.

He gets dressed as quickly as possible, grabs his wallet, his car keys and heads out the door, leaving his apartment looking like a mess. When he walks outside he gets hit by the cold and almost regrets not wearing a scarf too. Derek waves at him from the other side of the road, yelling happy December 1st at him. Stiles doesn’t believe his sincerity one bit, to him it sounds more like a triumphant victory cry. Instead Stiles just stares him down and to his annoyance Derek just flashes him a wide smile, showing of his perfect, white teeth.

God, Stiles should really hate him and he would, if only he wasn’t just so goddamn _attractive_. Stupid Derek and his good genes.

When at the store Stiles is determined, and knows exactly which aisle to go to, to get the lights that he always buys. They’re cheap and he can get them in insane amounts.

On the way out he buys a coffee, and gulps it down while he drives back again. Usually he goes by all the houses on his side of the road, to collect all their ornaments and lights and stuff, they don’t need for inside their house. That way he won’t have to buy a shit load of it and get poor in the process. So he decides to drive by already and get it over with. He’s got his car too, so it’ll be much easier to get back to his place.

When finally done with picking up boxes upon boxes of christmas crap, and exchanging the common pleasantries, he heads back, practically starving, almost ready to just give up now. He had almost completely forgotten how exhausting doing this actually is. He shrugs it off though, it’s just the lack of food talking. Stiles will be much more motivated after having some food, (and maybe a short nap).

As Stiles of course should’ve predicted, he ends up sleeping for a long time. He just doesn't do naps. So when he wakes up, it’s dark outside and his watch reads 2.30 am. A lot of nasty swear words leaves his mouth, but he gets up nonetheless. Any other sane human would go back to bed and just take care of it in the morning, but not Stiles.

He decides to get up, grab the fucking light chains and trudge outside in his pajama bottoms, sneakers and a jacket - no shirt, with a frown on his face. Stiles blames Derek, who is probably sleeping like a baby right now, not feeling the pressure of the competition at all.

It’s even colder outside, now that the sun is gone and he decides to just hurry the fuck up and get it over with.

When almost his entire house is covered with lights, he steps down from the ladder and sighs in relief. He almost had a minor panic attack, those times he almost fell down from the ladder, which were a lot of times actually.

His fingers are practically numb and he’s fucking freezing, so he heads for the door. A small problem surfaces. Stiles’ key is on the other side of that door, and that door is locked. Like really, fucking locked.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Stiles can’t believe this is happening right now. It’s 3.30 am, it’s cold and Stiles is not thinking rationally. And when Stiles is not thinking rationally, he does stupid stuff, like going to his hot neighbor's house in the middle of the night.

At Dereks doorstep he doesn’t hesitate to ring the bell, he knows that if he thinks too much about it he’ll probably end up psyching himself out, convincing himself that sleeping outside in the cold, in december, with fucking pajama bottoms and no shirt on won’t get him killed.

He only has to ring 3 times before the door is being opened and a bare chested, sleep ruffled Derek is standing in front of him.

Which by the way is a lot to take in when Stiles is not functioning properly right not. He thinks he might be drooling.

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Derek sounds confused, but surprisingly awake. Stiles feels very embarrassed all of the sudden, and his next words are just exactly loud enough for Derek to hear. “I’m locked out” Derek just sighs and runs a hand down his face, “why am I not even surprised” then he opens the door wider and let Stiles come in.

It’s a bit weird, walking behind Derek just following him into his home, but Stiles is just grateful of the change in temperature. “Are you cold?” Dereks asks with something sounding close to concern in his voice, and Stiles realises he might’ve just said that out loud.

“I will be if I take this off” Stiles says and gestures to his jacket. “I kinda didn’t put on a shirt…” A small smile creeps onto Dereks face, it looks as if he’s finding the situation rather amusing. “Of course you didn’t, and why were you outside in the first place?” So that is the question Stiles really don’t want to have to answer. Now all he can feel is embarrassed for doing something so stupid.

“Well…” Then Stiles begins to tell him what happened, in all it’s glory detail. He’s afraid if he doesn’t, Derek won’t let him stay there.

When he’s done Derek stares back at him, barely containing a laugh. “Before you start laughing, I just think that you should know that I’m not normally such a spazz… Okay you can laugh now” Stiles lifts an eyebrow at Derek, like daring  him to actually do it. “Why do I have a hard time believing that you know how to be normal?” Then Derek cracks up.

He keeps laughing totally unfazed by the fact that Stiles is just looking at him, admiring the way his abs contract each time he laughs.

Dereks laughter falter and he drags a hand down his face, “God Stiles you’re so stupid”. Then he turns around and heads for his bedroom.

A little unsure of himself Stiles follows and mutters out a small offended ‘hey’. When in Dereks bedroom, Derek walks up to a dresser and pulls out a sweat shirt from the top drawer. He throws it at Stiles, “here wear this”.

Stiles catches it and just looks at it, with a confused frown on his face.

“Wait, you want to help me even though you think I’m stupid?” Derek facepalms himself and groans, walking up to Stiles so that he’s standing right in front of him. He unzips Stiles jacket and takes it off of him. Goosebumps spread out all over Stiles chest and abdomen.

Then Derek in a low voice says, while placing his hands on Stiles’ hips, “I never really cared about the food… I just wanted an excuse to talk to you occasionally” His eyes dip to Stiles lips and then stay there.

Stiles stutters and he’s dumbstruck, “wha-” Then Derek silences him with a kiss.

Even though Stiles isn’t following completely here, he doesn’t mind kissing Derek so he just goes along with it.

When Derek tugs him closer and starts kissing his neck, it goes directly to Stiles crotch.

He forces himself to pull back from Derek, and take a step away. “Naahh buddy, we’re not doing this while you’re like practically sleep deprived or something and I’m totally just minutes away from collapsing from sheer exhaustion. Sorry, I’ll sleep on the couch” Stiles starts looking around for a blanket when Derek pulls him back in. He noses at Stiles’ neck, “don’t sleep on the couch, I’ll share my bed, if we cuddle you’ll be warm again sooner too”. Derek actually has an excellent point and Stiles is kind of a sucker for cuddling.

“Fine” He mutters and raises a finger at Derek, “but no action going on below the waist”. Then he practically jumps onto the bed and tries to get comfortable.

He can feel Derek settle in beside him and soon a warm arm is wrapped around his midsection. Stiles lets of a content sigh and remembers just before he’s slipping away to say something important.

“We might do this now, and hopefully another time too, but that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass in the competition” If Stiles could see Derek he’s sure he’d be rolling his eyes at him.

“Go to sleep Stiles” and Stiles does exactly that.


End file.
